Stubborn Love
by blondkellycrazy
Summary: She'll lie and steal and cheat and beg you from her knees. Make you think she means it this time. Flashes of their past few years fluttered across his mind. He watched it play like one of those movies she loved so much on Saturday nights.


_She'll lie and steal and cheat and beg you from her knees, Make you think she means it this time_

He kicked a rock as he walked along an empty street, his jacket wrapped tightly around his body. He raised his hand to his mouth, taking a drag from the burnt down cigarette. She hated when he smoked. Tossing it to the side, he flipped the collar up on his jacket.

Flashes of their past few years fluttered across his mind. He watched it play like one of those movies she loved so much on Saturday nights. Her laugh as she stole a piece of already jammed toast from his plate, her lying from behind her book that she hadn't seen his lucky quidditch jersey anywhere as it was clearly already on her. Her crying on her knees when she found that bloody orange cats body after work, begging him to hold her.

 _She'll tear a hole in you, the one you can't repair_

The empty street brought him a sense of relief. He hadn't meant to yell at her refusal. He couldn't pinpoint what it was about her that brought that rage out of him. It could be her incessant need to always be right or her bloody morals; always trying to get him to be the bigger man, to stand up for what was right. A cold laugh escaped his lips. She was the only one who thought he was anything more than a poor rich boy with a troubled past. She expected him to be more.

 _'_ _But I still love her, I don't really care'_

The bells chimed in a small church, a crowd emerged bring the sound of carols to the air. Just great, another reminder of her and the fact that she wouldn't be with him tomorrow. He watched as they gathered, even noticed a young couple, watching as she grabbed his hand, pulling him along with the crowd. They'd done that once. The smile it had brought to her face melted his heart.

 _When we were young, Oh oh, we did enough  
When it got cold, Ooh ooh, we bundled up  
I can't be told, Ah ah it can't be done_

He turned away from the scene; it was too much for his heart to take, especially as the snow began to fall. How things could have ever gone so wrong was beyond him. He'd had it all planned, but once again, his damned mouth had gotten in the way.

 _It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all. The opposite of love's indifference_

Reaching into his pocket, the velvet box felt like in anchor in his hand. He'd messed up. It was the wrong moment, the wrong time, the wrong approach. And now? He wanted to feel nothing, to be empty but the pain poked in his chest.

Releasing the box, he looked around, unaware of where his feet had taken him. The houses lining the lane all looked familiar. He'd been here before. She was supposed to be here.

 _So pay attention now_

His feet carried him towards the house at the end of the lane. She had to be here. It was Christmas Eve after all. Why wouldn't she be at her parent's house? When he reached the gate, he hesitated. The white lights lining the house lit up the yard. The front curtain was open, reveling a large tree, beautifully decorated. It was very similar to the one in his own living room back at home. He waited, hoping to see her. His heart stopped as he watched her walk in front of a window on the second floor. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd flung the gate open and he ran to the porch.

 _I'm standing on your porch screaming out  
And I won't leave until you come downstairs_

He knocked on the door for what felt like the millionth time. He became impatient, stepping off the porch and staring up at the second story window.

"Hermione, HERMIONE!" Watching as she heard her name and turned towards the window. her eyes grew large and she flung it open in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" Her words were a whispered yell and her eyes darted around the lane, hoping there were no prying eyes watching.

"I couldn't leave it like that, Granger. I love you. You know that, I know that, hell, I think the whole world knows it at this point. I meant what I said when I asked you to marry me. The timing may have been off and totally bonkers, but I can't live without you. Either of you."

He watched as her hand instinctively went to her stomach and her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

"I don't want this to be the reason you asked me. That's a silly reason for two people to marry." He shook his head in disbelief, setting it in his hands before looking back up at her again.

"For apparently being the smartest of our age, you sure don't use that brain of yours." Her face scowled and he let out a laugh. "You didn't let me finish earlier, my proposal. I had the ring in my pocket the whole time. I'd already planned on asking you before you told me about the baby." Her face changed expressions as she ran from the window. He waited, staring up at the vacated space until he heard the front door open.

"Hermione, at least put some shoes on!" Her mother's words fell on deaf ears. She jumped off the porch and into his arms.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of only asking because of the baby. Everything was just happening so suddenly and I know we're both just getting into our careers. I didn't want to be a burden." Her face dropped into his neck and he could feel her tears.

"Oh Granger, you'll never be a burden, a pain in the arse and a bit stubborn maybe." He felt her laugh into his neck. "It'll all be okay love. Keep your head up."

 _So keep your head up, keep your love  
Keep your head up, my love  
Keep your head up, my love  
Keep your head up, keep your love_


End file.
